In recent years, corporate policy compliance has become a very important area both from the perspective of corporations and the regulatory environment. Noncompliance can result in substantial monetary and nonmonetary damages. Existing compliance solutions generally have a set of policies based on-access to files, directories and the internet, and based on organization requirements certain files and directories are mapped to a certain set of users. Deviation from this mapping results in a violation and the violation is reported via a reporting function. That is, compliance is based on exceptions to rules set up in the rule engine.
Policy compliance generally is not intuitive, but, instead is reactive and manual. These features cause policy compliance to be error prone. Further, policy compliance is generally text based with no dynamic way to alter the system.